Arcadian Empire
The Arcadian Empire is a country in the Cybernations universe located in Milan, Italy according to CN Maps. The Arcadian Empire has many bordering states and some nations are located inside the Empire. The Empire has only been around for almost three months, after citizens from the Darkreigner Empire split up after the government broke down. The Capital, Arcadia, has become an important symbol of all Arcadians in unity and hope. Today, the Empire is ruled in a Communist manner, and a relatively new nation that has a small population of just over 7,000 people. From its beginnings, it has been a permanent member of the Legion, like the predecessor Darkreigner. The Arcadian Empire is also the creator the UCFA Champions League and is hosting the first ever edition from October 1-15. Etymology The origin of the term "Arcadia" and "Arcadian" is open to debate from scientists in the Empire and around the world. The Arcadian Empire's government however, attributes "Arcadia" coming from one of the Emperors of Darkreigner, Arkodion. However, scientists reject this claim and say the word "Arcadia" comes from Arkamio and deya. This would mean that the word Arcadia would mean "Imperial Land." On August 26, 2007, a new study rejected even this claim, with the Imperial Government finally putting to rest the issue, releasing a statement that the word Arcadia and Arcadian came from the Emperor Arkodion, the short lived Emperor of the Darkreigner Empire. Geography The Arcadian Empire's geography ranges from flat plains and rivers to snowy high mountains. Arcadia, the capital usually has about 8cm of rain each month with a subtropical climate. In summer, the average high temperature is 26 while the low is about 13. In winter (December to Februrary), the average high is 7 while the low is -3. Snowfall is common in Arcadia, with upto 40cm of snow falling on it each year. The Empire has many rivers and places of natural beauty such as the Alps and the seas and beaches on coastal cities, such as Sophinum and Courtenae. The only natural resources found or grown in the Empire is Aluminium and Spices, which are used as tradable resources. The Empire uses about 10% for farming imported cattle and other resources, with another 43% woodland or plains and 27% as urban settlements, the other 20% being other uses such as mountains and etc. History The Arcadian Empire was formed officially on July 8, 2007. However, the state had existed since January but was not recognised officially. The Arcadian Empire's citizens are mostly all from Darkreigner, a previous Empire where Emperor Power, the current Emperor has relations with (Emperor Kaisor of Darkreigner is Emperor Power's brother.) On July 9, one day after being recognised officially, the Arcadian Empire joined the Alliance Legion as per law in the 3rd Constitution of the Arcadian Empire. During July 9 and 11, 2007, the Arcadian Empire fought the 3 Day War with HoratioLand, a nation allied with Blackwave, which is a White Alliance, according to the Arcadian Intelligence Agency. In total, 54 Arcadians lost their lives in 5 battles while killing 51. After the 3 Day War, the Arcadian Empire resumed peacefully and grew. On July 17, the Arcadian Empire reached 1000 citizens and just ten days later, 2000 citizens. Two days before, the Arcadian Empire built a harbour in Sophinum handling all trades. Just seven days later, on August 1, the Empire built the "Stadio Imperator" or the Stadium of the Emperor. August 3 was again a big celebration for the Empire, as they reached both 3000 citizens and 5000 supporters. Five days later, the Empire celebrated one month of being the Arcadian Empire. However, celebrations could not be celebrated as the Arcadian Empire officially went to peace mode to protect itself from Valhalla and the Legion's enemies over a spying scandal. During the war, the Arcadian Imperial Bank was also established. The Arcadian Empire finally went out of peace mode on August 19 and since then, has been growing in population peacefully. On August 26, they grew to 7,000 people and it is planned on either August 27 or 28 that a new improvement to the nation will be made. However, because of war threats to the Legion, all spending has been saved in the event of war. Empress Sophie commented on the situation saying, "...hopefully, after the situation has gone, we may have a stadium in Sophinum or another bank or harbour..." The Stadium was eventually built on September 1, and given the name Stadio Imperatrix. In early September, the world went to a war like situation again which annulled the commitments of the Government to not purchase anything for a week in honour of fallen Arcadians. The 'Unjust War had started, and orders from the Legion forced the Empire to go to DEFCON 1 and to attack \m/ targets. In September 23, the war was nearly over and it was revealed a third stadium was to be built in Courtenae, the Stadium's name has been revealed as Unlimited Stadium and is reportedly to seat around 90,000. Government The 2007 Constitution of the Arcadian Empire established the Imperial Government, consisting of the Emperor (which is only a name for looks, as the correct title at this time is 'Chief Comrade') and/or the Empress (Chief Comrade's Wife) The Emperor/Empress heads the Senate, the Imperial Judiciary, the Imperial Cabinet and the Imperial Army. On July 16, 2007, Emperor Power passed a law that if a government change is needed, a vote will choose the government if the current government is unsuitable for the Empire. However, according to the Constitution, if a government change has ocurred, the current Emperor will still be the head of state. On July 26, 2007, the Government passed the Women's Rights Act 2007 that gave women more rights in government and gave them equality with men rights-wise. On September 5, 2007, Chief Comrade Power announced that the country would stop spending for 7 days as a remembrance of the Arcadians and Legionnaires who fell in any war. By September 12, the plan would cease and money transactions would continue as normal. However, the real reason was released on September 15, to keep as an emergency money supply. M 500,000 is now being kept for emergencies at all times now. Foreign Relations The Arcadian Empire currently is in the Purple Team and is allied with the Legion. For a brief period of three days, the Empire was in the blue team but switched to Purple. The Arcadian Empire fully supports any Legion activity after the passing of the Legion Loyalty Law or L3. The Arcadian Empire is also part of a Legion Trading Guild led by Raziel. The Arcadian Empire was recognised as a Squad Leader of Nations in early August, leading nations in a squadron of the Legion. The Arcadian Empire was the Leader in Squad 3 of Cohort 2 of the First Legion for a month, leading small nations with around 1500 NS. Now, the Arcadian Empire is part of Legion 2 Cohort 5 Squad 2 after squad rechanging. The Arcadian Empire is also an avid middleman for tech deals and by September 10, the Arcadian Empire is said to be a tech seller. These plans were scrapped as the Unjust War started and all monies is being directed to the war. Military Article 5 of the Arcadian Constitution says: "The Arcadian Empire rejects war as an instrument of aggression against the freedoms of others peoples and as a means for settling international controversies; it agrees, on conditions of equality with other states, to the limitations of sovereignty necessary for an order that ensures peace and justice among Nations; it promotes and encourages international organizations having such ends in view." In Article 10, it says: "The Arcadian Military Forces are under the supervision of the Legion. The Emperor or Empress has no power to declare war and/or use any Arcadian Military Forces unless given permission by the Legion first." The Arcadian Military Forces (AMF) is currently only 2 sections, the Army (which includes tanks) and the Air Force which started on September 15. The Arcadian Empire now has 3150 soldiers, 310 tanks in the army with 5 level-4 bombers and 5 level-4 fighters in the Air Force. Demographics The latest population estimate by the Home Office shows that the Arcadian Empire has about 8000 citizens, 4800 civilians and 3200 military personnel (1000 full time and 2200 reserve or conscripted.) The Empire has a population density that is medium high, about 17 people per square mile. However, the Empire wants to fix this by lowering the density to 10, by purchasing land. The largest city is Arcadia with 3014 people living in it, followed by Sophinum with 2011 and Empirton with 2038. Arcadian Champions League The most popular sport in the Arcadian Empire is football. The average attendance is now at 1733 for the league competition and 3892 for the cup competition. The League was stopped after the UCFA Champions League, as the cost of it and loss of interest forced them to stop. The league had 16 teams and all teams now battle for the League Cup, the domestic Cup competition. At the completion, the League Cup and the Champions League winners have a match to determine the Arcadian Champion, if the League Cup and Champions League winners are the same, there will be no match. The Arcadian Champion then will represent the Empire in any international club football tournaments. Champions League, League Cup Winners and Arcadian Champion match results with Promoted/Relegated Clubs